The present invention relates generally to the handling of transport containers and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and method for lifting and transporting a plurality of large containers through the use of a gantry crane which includes a trolley having a bridge hoist drum from which is suspended a system of rope reevings connected to a spreader assembly.